doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
115 - The Keeper of Traken
thumb|190px|VHS-Cover thumb|190px|UK-DVD-Cover thumb|190px|DE-DVD/Blueray-Cover The Keeper of Traken ist der 115. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 18. Staffel. In Deutschland erschien der Vierteiler unter dem Titel Der Wächter von Traken im Oktober 2019 bei Pandastorm Pictures. Handlung Der Doctor und Adric sind zu Gast auf dem Planeten Traken. Sie erfahren vom altersschwachen Wächter von Traken, dass ein großes Übel über seinen Planeten in Form des Melkur - einer Steinskulptur - gekommen ist. Der Wächter nähert sich dem Ende seiner Herrschaft und sucht die Hilfe des Doctors um zu verhindern, dass das Übel Besitz von der Steuerung der bioelektronischen Quelle nimmt, welche das Fundament der vereinigten Zivilisation von Traken darstellt. Melkur wird mit Hilfe von verschiedenen Täuschungen der nächste Wächter. Doch schon bald entpuppt sich Melkur als die TARDIS des Masters, des alten Erzfeinds des Doctors. Ihr Eigentümer, verbrannt und entstellt, hofft, die Energie der Quelle zu verwenden, um sich zu regenerieren. Der Doctor aber ist in der Lage ihn zu verbannen und einen neuen Wächter auf seinen Platz zu setzen. Mit letzter Kraft gelingt es dem Master, den Körper von Konsul Tremas zu übernehmen und zu fliehen. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor meint, nie zuvor auf Traken gewesen zu sein. Doch später relativiert er diese Aussage und meint, er könne vielleicht doch bereits zuvor auf Traken gewesen sein. Dem ist tatsächlich so (The Astronomer's Apprentice). *Man sieht zum ersten Mal das Logbuch (nicht das Tagebuch) des Doctors, in dem er seine Reisen genauer beschreibt. *Nyssa hat in dieser Episode ihren ersten Auftritt, wird jedoch erst in der folgenden zu einer Begleiterin des Doctors. *Der Doctor kennt Nyssa bereits. Im 35. Jahrhundert lernte er sie als schon ältere Frau kennen, die ihre Reisen mit dem Doctor bereits hinter sich hat (Asylum). Er kann sich jedoch nicht erinnern oder lässt sich nichts anmerken, um Nyssas Zeitlinie nicht zu beeinflussen. *Mehr über die Melkur und ihren Erschaffer erfährt man im Hörspiel The Guardians of Prophecy. *Das Aussehen des Masters hat sich seit der letzten Begegung auf Gallifrey verändert. Im Hörspiel Trail of the White Worm, das zwischen The Deadly Assassin und dieser Episode spielt, erfährt man, dass der Master durch die Energie des Auges der Harmonie seinen stark verwesten Zustand verbessern konnte. *Erstmals übernimmt der Master den Körper einer anderen Person, da er sich nicht mehr regenerieren kann. *Sein ursprünglicher Plan sah sogar vor, den Körper des Doctors zu übernehmen. Er wird diesen Plan später noch einmal verfolgen. (Doctor Who) *Am Ende verlassen der Doctor und Adric Traken, um nach Gallifrey weiter zu reisen. Hintergrundinformationen *Ursprünglich war die Rolle des Tremas anders angelegt und hatte auch einen anderen Namen (Hellas, entlehnt aus der griechischen Mythologie). Mit der Entscheidung, den Master in die Serie zurückzubringen, wurden entsprechende Änderungen im Script vorgenommen. Laut Autor Johnny Byrne ergab sich dadurch eine deutliche Verbesserung der Gesamtgeschichte, weil die Motivation für Melkur (in der Urfassung Mogen genannt), auf Traken zu landen dadurch besser erklärt werden konnte. *Tom Baker gab zu Beginn der Proben zu diesem Serial bekannt, zum Ende der Staffel auszusteigen. *Mit dieser Information konnte man einen versteckten Hinweis auf das was kommen würde unterbringen: Die Standuhr, die sich als TARDIS des Masters erweist, steht auf 4 Minuten vor zwölf: Noch vier Folgen für Tom Baker bei Doctor Who. *Die Halskrause, die Kassia von Melkur in Teil 2 erhält, hat seinen Ursprung in der keltischen Mythologie: Dort wird berichtet, dass Richter, sobald sie ihr Amt übernahmen, eine Halskrause anzogen, die sich automatisch zuzieht und den Richter tötet, wenn dieser ein falsches Urteil fällt. *Geoffrey Beevers wurde aufgrund seiner tiefen Stimme für die Rolle des Masters ausgesucht. Zur Zeit des Castings hatte er viel im Radio gearbeitet und war entsprechend bekannt. Es machte ihm laut eigener Aussage Spaß, den Master boshafter darzustellen als es Roger Delgado und später Anthony Ainley taten. *Beavers hatte die Darstellung seines Vorgänger Peter Pratt nicht gesehen. Er kannte aber die Bilder und bestand darauf, dass er nicht vollmaskiert sein würde, um mit den Augen besser schauspielern zu können. *Auch Anthony Ainley hatte seinen Vorgänger, Roger Delgado, nicht gesehen. John Nathan-Turner hatte ihm zwar die Bänder versprochen, blieb dies jedoch bis zum Ende der Serie schuldig. *Regisseur John Black war zum Zeitpunkt der Drehvorbereitungen mit Kostümdesignerin Amy Roberts liiert und holte sie ins Team des Serials. *Sheila Ruskins Frisur war nicht echt, sie erhielt eine Perücke. Sarah Suttons Frisur hingegen kam ohne Toupet aus. *Sutton und Tam Baker kamen am Set nicht gut miteinander aus. Baker nannte sie permanent Mrs. Basingstoke, nachdme er herausgefunden hatte, das Basingstoke ihr Heimatort ist. Sutton war darüber sehr verärgert. *Die Dreharbeiten, die ohne Außendreh auskamen, waren in 2 Blocks zu 3 Tagen aufgeteilt. Wegen eines Streiks des Studiopersonals fiel der letzte Tag allerdings aus. Dies führte dazu, dass im Zeitfenster von Logopolis nachgedreht werden musste. Das wiederum führte zu einer ungeplanten Weihnachtspause und somit zu verspäteten Ausstrahlung von The Keeper of Traken. *Der DVD-Ausgabe dieser Folge wurde an den Abspann des letzten Teils eine Widmung und Würdigung beigefügt: Mit einem Outtake aus Destiny of the Doctors wird an Anthony Ainley erinnert. Dieser hatte noch den Audio-Kommentar zur Episode aufnehmen können, war aber vor Veröffentlichung der DVD verstorben. en:The Keeper of Traken (TV story) es:The Keeper of Traken ro:The Keeper of Traken Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Adric) Kategorie:Stories (Nyssa) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1981 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch)